The present invention relates to an electrical connector capable of being mounted securely within a wall member, and more particularly relates to an electrical socket quickly mountable to a gypsum type wall made from plasterboard.
Heretofore, electrical wall outlets have been mounted into wall structures, including drywall, by initially cutting an opening into the wall, passing the socket into the wall and then securing the socket to the wall by screws or other fasteners. Such electrical sockets are labor intensive in their securement.
To overcome this disadvantage, electrical sockets have been developed which may be quickly mounted into position relative to a wall. Such quick mount wall sockets typically include two mating components. An outer component includes a face plate and socket structure which is pushed through a sized opening in the wall. An inner component passes into the socket and via a biasing structure applies force against the back surface of the wall member in order to bias the outer member into the wall pulling the outer face plate tightly against the front wall surface. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,009, issued to Michael Cox on Jun. 4, 1991.
However, should repair or replacement of the electrical components carried by the socket be required, the removal of the socket may weaken or destroy the biasing structure.